


Crown Prince and his Captain

by hermercz



Series: Prince and His Captain [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bodyguard Magnus, Captain Magnus, M/M, Malec Week, Prince Alec, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, injured magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermercz/pseuds/hermercz
Summary: Alec Lightwood, the Crown Prince of Idris had a thing with the Captain of the Royal Guards, Magnus Bane. The people in the castle knew but it was a secret to the public. Alec had been thinking to be with him, maybe marry the man. The problem was Magnus Bane was his father's Head Guard and Alec can't just grab him for a date.Can he?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prince and His Captain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Crown Prince and his Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a series. Here ya go. For those who have read the prompt, I'd delete it later.

Alec was going to kill Jace.

It may sound like he was making a threat to commit murder which was not far from the truth since Alec has been stomped his feet down the hallway of the castle, making the Royal Attendants avoid from meeting him in the middle of his wrath. Fortunately for him, Alec Lightwood was known for his mercy despite the stoic expression and countless scowls like a grumpy cat who got his toy stolen away from him. Besides, it was not Jace’s first time to mess up in whatever he was doing.

They thought being Prince’s childhood friend and Head Guard would give Jace some privilege but they were wrong. The moment the door to the prince’s study room slammed wide open, Jace flinched like a cat was splashed with a bucket of iced water. The unwelcomed interruption was similar to the analogy.

“The fuck, Jace?!” Alec roared loud enough for the Royal Attendants to leave them both alone.

“Whoa, man. My shift is not supposed to start for another half an hour.” Jace grimaced.

They both knew that was not what Alec was mad about. When he saw the card in the prince’s hand, the reasoning behind the anger was confirmed.

“Listen… It was not my idea-“

“Birthday party?!” Alec threw the card onto his mahogany table.

He growled when he saw the same yellow cards scattered on his study table. It was important to know that Alec Lightwood, the Crown Prince of Idris, and the Merciful and Just was not a social person. It was a well-known fact to the people of Idris that their prince hated social events although he was good at socializing with people – especially children. He claimed that it was his responsibility to be good at it but he simply did not enjoy any of it and would do anything to avoid from attending one nor hosting one.

Unfortunately for him, his circle of friends and family  _ love  _ to party. The most insufferable task Alec had to face for them and his birthday coming up next week was the perfect reason they had to throw one. As if they needed any to do so. But Alec was mad when his name was on the top of the card, next to the word “Hosted by.”

“If you’re going to commit treason, just let me drink poison.” Alec snorted.

“That’s not how it works, man.” Jace cackled, regained back his strong stature as the prince’s Head Guard. “Besides, it was Izzy’s idea anyway.”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to disclose that!” Izzy huffed as she made herself into the room, clicking her black stiletto on the floor along the way. “C’mon, Alec. The castle needs a party. It’s been a boring month and I need to recharge my social battery.”

“And how about my I-want-to-be-a-alone battery?” Alec cocked his eyebrow.

“You mean the anti-social battery which is always endless?” Jace docked his head when a book was thrown at him.

“Why you gotta use my name, Iz? People will think that I’m about to announce my engagement because I  _ never  _ host a party.” Alec sighed, rubbing his fingers against the temple.

“Exactly! I’m just putting the bait out.” Izzy shrugged nonchalantly. “Besides… Magnus’ coming.”

Alec did not mean to slip his hand over his table when he was leaning against it, pushing his crystal duck paperweight and crashing down on the floor – but that seemed the perfect physical representation of what Alec was feeling that moment. He could hear his blood rushing up to his head and heart-pumping way too loud behind his ribs. His sister and best friend did not need to hear it to snicker at his response to the shocking news.

Magnus is coming.

It was normal for Magnus to come to a party because as much as discreteness was required by the Royal Guard, he was the connoisseur of the party. If the social event was an inferno for Alec, the party was Elysian for Magnus and he was the best host as acclaimed by Izzy and Maryse, the Queen of Idris. For someone who was not allowed to be drunk, Magnus love to drink but again, he was everything but a true follower of rules and regulations, unlike Alec.

He was the exact opposite of Alec but he was the only one that Alec ever wanted. And he was coming back to him. To  _ Alec.  _ As the captain of the Royal Guard, Magnus’ job was not only to protect the king and Royal Family but he also led the confidential mission given by the king – or Alec’s father in this matter, King Robert of Idris. Hence, his absence usually could take up for weeks and sometimes a month where he would drop by the castle to update the mission and a casual kiss in the middle of the night in Alec’s room.

It would never be enough for Alec. He wanted more. He wanted stability, assurance and freedom to love someone publicly and be able to sleep at night without wondering where his lover was or thinking when they would ever see each other. The last time he saw him, it was more than a month ago and the man did not stop by his room for a casual kiss in the lips. Not even a simple ‘hello’ and ‘good night’. So it was actually an understatement on how the shattered crystal duck could represent his feeling of missing the man.

“How did you know that?” Alec carefully asked.

Hope. He did not want to hope too high when the captain could be dropping by to update his mission in the middle of Alec’s birthday party.  _ Oh God _ , Magnus was going to come to his birthday party. Alec needed to get a new suit and fuck – he should shave and wash his hair later.

“Max,” Izzy said as she watched Jace cleaning the shattered glass. “You know how our little brother loves to play spy. He heard Dad was talking to him and asked him to return tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow…” Alec breathed, running his fingers through his black hair.

Izzy hummed. “Max also said that … Dad wanted him to be by his side during the Ruelle festival.” Izzy added, followed by a crooked smile at the corner of her lips.

“But that’s…”  _ 3 months.  _ Alec whispered in his mind.

Ruelle festival was an annual celebration for the people of Idris to celebrate the wonder of spring and appreciate the gift of crops that lived to the fullest during that season. It was known to be a season of love, joy and hope. It was also the longest festival that went for 3 months straight.

And Alec could hope at ease.

Izzy chuckled as she grasped her brother’s arm and squeezed it as assurance before nodding her head. Her red lips that were mocking him earlier now seemed genuinely happy for her brother over the news of the man he cared the most.

“He’s coming home.” Alec smiled. “He’s coming back to me.”

“That’s right, big brother.”

“… But that doesn’t mean I stop being mad.”

Izzy and Jace groaned at once with, “Oh for the fuck sake.” “Oh, c’mon, bro!”

But Alec did not care. He was simply being extremely happy.

. . .

He did get a shave and wash his hair. He also did stop by his brother’s room, Max with the newest rapier which he might or might not get as a thank you gift for the lovely news – Max knew. It was damn obvious when his grumpy brother started to smile creepily like that – and took his brother for the sword fighting practice. He did let his sister handle the-  _ his _ birthday party this weekend at the Great Hall as a thank you gift while Jace received a mercy gift of not killing him like he wanted to in the first place.

“You suck, bro.” Jace said, unamused by it. “I helped too, y’know.”

“Pretty sure you denied it at first.” Alec smirked.

“You're an ungrateful ass. Why am I being friends with you?” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me, I’m a prince.”

“Well, you're excused, ungrateful prince.” Jace said, receiving a couple looks from the Royal Attendants who were walking by.

Alec chuckled as they made their way to the dining hall for lunch. The Royal Family would always eat together no matter what – except for war – as a symbol of strength and union and it had been going on for centuries in Lightwoods family. Alec had no problem with that except Lightwoods lunch date was the same as other common families.

They freaking gossip.

“So Alec, I heard Magnus is coming back.” Maryse, his mother said.

Alec glared at his sister who was sitting across the table while his little brother decided to take a safe path by sitting next to Izzy. Apparently his family decided to torture him first during their lunch together.

“Yes, so I heard from Max who was spying on you again, by the way, Dad.” Alec snickered at Max.

“I know.” Robert said without looking away from his ‘delicious’ food. “He’s not a good spy.”

“Dad!” Max whined as Izzy chuckled.

“I also received an invitation to your birthday party. I thought you’re supposed to train your sword fighting skill instead of dancing, Isabelle which I’m pretty sure you’ve mastered.” Robert added as he stole a glance towards his daughter.

“Oh, Dad, please. You know I would never say no to the party.” Izzy flashed her smile.

“We know. We just thought it was too fancy to be Magnus’ welcoming party.” Maryse grinned.

Alec forgot how his whole family knew about him and Magnus.

Disclaimer: It was not Alec’s fault.

Being a prince – a crown prince, on top of that – required him to be held accountable to each of his actions, including his love life. Despite Idris being a respectable country with an acceptable community over the different sexualities and races – unlike it was a century ago – he could not be dating anyone publicly even another royalty. Robert always reminded him that although Alec was not betrothed to anyone, that he was allowed to marry whomever he wanted, Alec must be careful when it comes to love. The freedom given could be easily abused if it was misused and unable to be controlled.

So when he fell in love with a certain captain – his father’s bodyguard – and engaged in a sexual relationship with that said man, they both kept it a secret. It was called a secret relationship for a reason. He remembered how he used to sneak into the hallway and wait for the man to finish his task as the captain in the middle of the night before he grabbed him by the hand for a kiss.

Sometimes, Magnus would sneak into his room at a godly hour like a fucking sexy assassin in his Royal Guard black uniform and spent the night in Alec’s bed together, limbs around each other and keeping themselves warm and accompanied. No one should know the arrangement they had but apparently, they were not discreet enough.

And Alec totally blamed Jace for his loud unsealed mouth. The rumour in the castle travelled faster than the confidential update message. They should be rewarded for the skill somehow.

“I’m just happy that he’s back. I’m assuming he’ll be your Head Guard again, my dear?” Robert nodded his head to answer his wife’s question. “Good. He’s a lovely captain.”

Alec ate his food quietly because he knew what his mother was trying to do. A lovely captain did not make a lovely King Consort. His mother did not have a problem with Magnus nor their relationship. Only that her opinion – more like a command – to keep the royal line continued was very clearly heard by everyone.

But Alec would not let that ruin his day. Magnus was coming home. Though he had another 12 more hours for tomorrow to come. He had tried to distract himself from excitedly thinking – and waiting like a dog for his owner – Magnus to come home by practising self-defence with Jace and shooting some arrows at the field by himself, accompanied by Jace because it was his job to keep him safe.

Yet there he was, sitting in Magnus’ room in the Eastside of the Angelus Castle, on the left-wing of the Malin building. All of the Royal Guards were required to stay within the walls, in the case of emergency and the captain had the top floor of the building, a little bit bigger than the other room. Jace used to complain about how his room was small and he had to share a bathroom with others – the reason why Jace had so many insane dorm-student-like stories – while Magnus had his own private bathroom. Small, of course, but private.

Magnus called his room a loft though it was smaller than his study room. He said that the amount of space was not the reason he felt comfortable nor the privacy he had compared to the time he had to share a bunk bed with Jace. It was the space that belongs to him which he can call it home. Magnus was not born in Idris and grew up as the poorest kid in the poorest part of Idris. That was why he could live with a little amount of food and water though the thought was killing Alec more than he wanted to.

When Magnus became a captain and received his own room, he filled his room with paintings that Alec cannot fathom. It was not his expertise when it comes to art, Isabelle was the connoisseur of elegant taste. Alec was more into politics and army, strategy and strength. Magnus used to say he was like the chess set Alec had in the study room, always complicated but clear. Alec did not understand that phrase.

Magnus also liked carved wood in the shape of animals. It almost looked like Max’s room, hence the reason they got along so well in a short span of time. Funny how Magnus fit in with his family more than himself yet they love each other better than the whole damn world. Alec knew he was in love when a stupid carved deer on the brown dresser made him smiling like an idiot.

“Do you miss me that much or you’ve moved on to the wooden deer?”

Alec blinked when he heard the voice. It was not supposed to be here.  _ He  _ was not supposed to be here. There were still a few hours left to be called the next day and he was not ready to face the owner of that voice.

But he missed it so much. How the sound of the voice he had never heard in a long time sounded the time like he heard it last night? How that silky smooth velvet voice, deep yet almost like at the top of the throat made its way into Alec’s heart? He could melt from where he stood.

He could also hug the man he had been waiting for.

So he turned around and hugged him, buried his face deep at the crook of his neck and arms tight around the smaller muscular man. He could smell the vanilla scent of him with a hint of coconut even though most of Magnus’ skins had a layer of sweat. Probably from running and Alec liked to think that he had been running towards him.

Magnus chuckled as he rubbed his hand on Alec’s back in a circular motion as the other ran through Alec’s hair. The usual move of Magnus when he was trying to soothe him down and it worked every single time like magic at his fingertips.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Alec finally found his voice after struggling from the urge to cry.

“Am I getting fired?”

Alec chuckled, rubbing his nose against Magnus’ neck. “No, you’re supposed to come back tomorrow.”

“I got back early. Sent my report after lunch and went to get an update from the Royal Guard- hey, where’s my kiss?”

Alec could sense that he was glaring at him and when he pulled back to look him in the eyes, Magnus squinting eyes shouted his annoyance but Alec cared less. He cupped his face and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, one for each eye, nose and settled the longest for that sugary honeycomb lips. When Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and tilted his head to the deeper the kiss, Alec could not stop himself from turning their sweet welcome kiss into a wonderful heated kiss.

“Welcome home.” Alec said between the kisses.

“I’m glad to be back.” Magnus smiled.

. . .

“So, party, huh?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrow playfully. “I didn’t know you’re getting wild while I was gone. What happened to my lil’ pup?”

He smirked as he looked at Alec, lying naked on his front while exposing his pale bare back with some fresh new red scratches on it. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and some on top of the dresser. The room was dark, only to be lit by the table lamp on both sides of the bed that was enough to see each other in the dark room.

Alec groaned. “I thought we’re dropping that name and besides, Izzy put my name on the card. There won’t be a slight chance that I host any of that shit.”

“I don’t know. I like that shit.”

“You like a lot of shit.”

“Are you saying you’re shit?”

“You can’t call a prince shit.”

“I didn’t. It was a question. You implied it.”

Alec sighed, turning his face to the side to look at him who was smiling playfully.

“So are you going to that shit?”

“I have to. It was my shit.”

Magnus laughed happily which made Alec unknowingly smile.

“Are you coming?”

“I have to. It was my king’s son’s shit.”

Alec snorted. He pulled Magnus back into his arms and dropped a kiss on top of his head before he closed his eyes. He had his lover in his embrace, lying together in bed and he did not need to ponder if he was going to disappear for another week.

“You do realize that you have to sleep in your room, my dear prince?”

“I don’t want to. There were a hundred Royal Guards in this building. It was secured.”

“Well, you have to because someone broke into my room so it’s no longer safe.” Magnus fake a terrified face.

“Urgh, shut up. Let me have 5 more minutes. You can think of a birthday present while waiting.”

“Oh, that wasn’t a birthday gift?” Magnus smiles cheekily, receiving an unamused look from Alec.

“Try me.” Alec growled hungrily, making Magnus unconsciously lick his lower lip.

“A tester? I love it.”

. . .

The news of Magnus returning to the Angelus Castle had spread like a pandemic.

So when Jace strolled into Alec’s bedroom, half an hour late for his shift, the prince was not mad. Hence, the reason why he took his sweet time having breakfast this morning. Jace knew- all Royal Guards and Royal Attendants knew that when Magnus was back in the castle, Alec would be in a great mood. So it would be stupid of them not to enjoy their time of having zero grumpiness from the said prince. Which also allowed Izzy to carefully set up the Great Hall for the birthday party.

However, they were wrong.

Alec, in fact, was being grumpy and scary, mostly annoyed at everyone and anything that moves for the past 3 days. The hand-combat practice with Jace ended up his best friend and other Royal Guards with multiple bruises on them while during the archery practice, Alec had caused a couple of Royal Attendants to cry. Max was smart to hide in his study room, said he had too much homework to be done. Izzy, on the other hand, knew the bullshit her brother’s putting up.

“You’re sexually frustrated, aren’t you?”

Alec rolled his eyes annoyingly as he kicked the decoration box on the floor.

“Fuck off.” Alec groaned when Izzy kicked his shin. “Ouch- what the fuck, Iz?!”

“I feel like Mom accidentally bathed you with seawater during the Royal Baptism.”

That earned a scary glare from him but Izzy was too fabulous for that shit.

“Stop being a child. Magnus’ working. He’s a captain, for God sake. You can’t expect him to be with you all the time.”

“Not all the time.” Alec whined. “Just at night.”

Alec, most of the time forgot the fact that Magnus was the captain of the Royal Guard despite him repeating it so many times. As the Head Guard of King, Magnus had to be by his father’s side all the time which was a problem because his father was a workaholic who slept late at night.

And Magnus was a night owl.

And had a night shift.

Even in the morning.

That man did not sleep.

What is he?!

Alec was annoyed and super mad at the fact they were in the same building but unable to see each other even for a couple of minutes – he did not count as seeing Magnus during the lunchtime, standing near the table in his professional stature as Alec having his meal with his family and of course, followed by Max and Izzy annoying remark – which caused Alec to destroy the plan and hope he made when he first heard the news.

Unfortunately, this resulted in Alec Lightwood who had turned 25 that year to be in the sour yet salty mood throughout his birthday party. He did not even bother to fake a polite smile to the Council Members of Idris and the Ministers. The prince simply scowled at everyone, with his arms crossed over the chest and glaring within 10 metres radius. Izzy, who was the connoisseur of the party, could see that her brother was ruining her party.

“Geez, Alec. Can you at least put up a charade of a nice polite prince? You’re ruining my party.”

Izzy did not wear a glamorous red tight dress with her new velvet red stiletto for her brother to destroy the atmosphere of the said event. If Alec could kill people with glare, Izzy would kill her brother with her stiletto which the bloodstain will not be obvious to the naked eyes.

“It’s my birthday party. I do what I want.”

“Well, it’s my hard work, brother. And it won’t be hard to kick you out from this party either.”

“Seriously, bro.” Jace squeezed in.

Jace had the formal attire of the Royal Guard, an absolute black suit with black tie and a small pin of Royal Guard’s symbol of two swords crossed, which was the same outfit as Magnus was wearing at the moment. Unlike Jace who had his blond hair styled back like he used to for their high school prom, Magnus had his dark black hair styled up like a wave and it looked good on him. Of course, Alec knew how Magnus looked because he had been staring at the man across the hall, standing beside his father.

Alec knew that Magnus was having fun behind that professional stoic expression he had on whenever he was working. Not because he was humming nor tapping his foot to the melody of Vivaldi echoed around the hall. He was Magnus who would always enjoy everything he does. That’s why Alec loves him so much.

The reason why Alec was still standing in this party so he could look at him although the distance between them was killing Alec more than he thought it could.

“I’m sure Magnus has something in mind. He wouldn’t let you be by yourself on your birthday.” Izzy tried to calm her brother down.

Izzy loves Magnus as much as everyone around him but Izzy loves him in a sense of gratitude for having Magnus to make her brother the happiest man alive. She might be a pain in the ass, too chic to give a damn and 100% unbothered by people’s opinion – except Magnus because he had a great taste – but she was a lover. She loves the way her brother silently giggled whenever he spent time with Magnus and was able to relax when the burden of a crown prince was too heavy to be carried at the moment Magnus held him.

She also loves the way Magnus looked at her brother as if he was his whole world and maybe, it was true. Magnus cared enough to keep tabs on Alec whenever he could and was able to, no matter what. Izzy knew that when he went out of range for any means of communication, Magnus was trying to protect Alec from any possible danger. Although, there were a hundred of Royal Guards in the castle and way more secured and protected than Magnus was.

Izzy smiled softly as she patted Alec’s shoulder, just to assure him. “If he can’t take a shift off, we can do something about it. I’m sure Max would love for another secret Royal mission.”

And that’s enough to make Alec chuckled lightly and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Besides…” Jace smiled. Alec saw the twitched in his face as Jace fought the urge to drape his arm on Alec’s shoulder. “A kidnapped captain and a thirsty prince would make great porn.”

Alec ignored Jace’s remark when he saw Magnus walking towards him.

Well, scratch that.

His father was walking towards him, followed by Magnus on his side. Alec bowed his head as a greeting to the King and so did the people around him. He watched as his father raised a champagne glass to the guest with the usual polite royal smile before he reverted his attention back to his eldest son. Alec tried not to lose his when there was Magnus standing so close to him, who still had the stoic charade upfront.

“This is a great party.” His father claimed.

“It is Izzy’s hard work. Seems like her studies in Art and History paid off.” Earning a wink from Izzy.

Robert laughed. “Yes, I’m so proud of you, my princess. I hope you can do much more than just fighting Jace, Alec.”

“It’s hard when he’s this annoying.” Jace snorted. Alec saw a twitch at the corner of Magnus’ lips which was enough to make Alec smile genuinely.

“As much as the party is amazing, I’ve to retreat back to my room. This old man can’t stand any longer.”

Alec watched Magnus talk quietly to the microphone hidden under his uniform sleeve to alert other Royal Guards on the movement of the King to his bedroom. It was nothing more than 3 minutes of having him closer to the prince and now he was going to leave him alone at the party. Alec distraught over the thought and tried to not to make a big deal over it. Although he was not hiding his sour expression when he looked at the man whose father saw it and chuckled.

Alec forced a smile at his father when he patted his shoulder like he always did before he watched him leaned in and whispered.

“Don’t give me that face. I was going to leave him with you anyway. Happy birthday, son.” His father said before whispering a similar thing to Magnus.

Alec smiled, genuinely this time, when Magnus talked again to the rest of Royal Guards through the hidden microphone, assuming giving a new instruction when he saw his father leave the hall with a number of guards but Magnus.

Who was still standing in front of him, smiling like there were only them in that place.

“Your father instructed me to take care of you tonight.” Magnus notified him like he was giving a report.

“Yikes, seems like the porn has begun.” Jace disgusted while Izzy remained amused over the whole parade.

But Alec could care less. Magnus was standing in front of him and he was going to be with him throughout the night.

Thank you, Dad!

“I’m tired. I’m gonna head to bed as well. Jace, you’re dismissed for the day.” Alec said.

Jace snorted. “As if I wanted to follow you guys and ruined my pure eyes.”

Alec could not hear the rest of his utterance when he trailed off away from them. Izzy, on the other hand, started to leave them both alone to entertain the guest, knowing she would be handling the party while the man of honour disappeared in the middle of the event with the stupid yet understandable reason of being tired.

And Alec was still looking at the man in front of him.

“Should I take you to the bedroom now, Your Highness?”

Alec grinned. “Yes.”

As they made their way to the prince’s bedroom, quickly and quietly, Alec grabbed the man into his arms and crashed his lips against his as soon as Magnus closed and locked the door. It did not take a second for him to deepen the sudden kiss into a heated performance of two wet lips. The way Magnus sucked his tongue inside of his mouth, cradled Alec’s face with his warm hands as if he was going to lose him. He never thought he could lose his mind over the same person again and again.

With every layer of Magnus black uniform he peeled off the smaller man, Alec thanked each piece as he enjoyed their long hungry kisses and he always loved to strip his lover naked. The more clothes the better. Though he tried not to rip it as he still remembered how angry Magnus was when his uniform got torn apart like he was attacked by some wild animal, which was not that far off, according to Jace.

As they waddled to the bed and accidentally fell down, bringing Magnus down on top of him as his arms were still wrapped securely around the captain, Alec looked at every inch of his face. Swollen red wet lips, a heaving chest trying to grasp some air, untouched black slick hair, for now, his handsome sharp jaw and the eyes –

Oh, that eyes. Two brown eyes with a hint of a golden speck that shone the best when he was excited. The same two eyes looking down at him with a soft expression like it always does. The exact pair of eyes that drowned his words inside his throat and held his breath inside the lung so the heart could beat the loudest for the owner of that particular eyes.

And that night, Alec had the best birthday gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> It'd be a weekly update.


End file.
